


Peace and Quiet

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: John really enjoys peaceful and quiet days.





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not Beta-ed not Brit-picked and English is not my first language, so if you notice any errors please do leave a coment letting me know!

John was having a good day.

A good, quiet, peaceful day.

He really enjoyed those days, as unusual they were in his life, ever.

In his childhood life back at home was never quiet or peaceful, but he was used to it. Then in Uni he shared a tiny place with way too many people, and let's be honest, at that time of his life peace and quiet were not high on his priority list. Later, it was the army, which, well, there's not much to say about that.

And then he'd met Sherlock.

In the beginning, during those two years Before (yes, Before, capitalized and all in his own mind, but he can't call it much else), life in 221B Baker Street was all new and exciting, being constantly on his toes, looking out for body parts and experiments on the kitchen, sulking detectives on the couch, murderers on the streets, and John  _ loved _ it. But it was far away from quiet and peaceful.

Then, The Fall happened. During that everything was  _ horribly quiet _ and far from peaceful, to a point where John quickly became to despise the silence completely. And after that everything was simply a  _ mess _ , a complete and utter  _ disaster _ . Everything was  _ wrong _ , peace and quiet aside. 

But now things were good again. Everything had fallen back into place. Not easily, sure, but they had. After  _ all that _ and some long, long chats, everything slowly came back to being ok, and more recently, good.

And today, John found himself having a good day. Good and quiet and peaceful it was.

He was on the couch, the fireplace lit, a comfortable sweater and his favourite socks on, a perfectly made cuppa and a nice book he'd been gifted for Christmas open in his lap. And everything around him was peaceful and quiet. Rosie was in daycare and Molly would pick her up later, and Sherlock...

Well, he didn't actually knew were he was, but he wasn't too worried about it. They'd finished a relatively big case just a few days ago and just the day before he'd been out all day getting up to who-knows-what and arrived to 221B that evening exhausted, to the point that he actually went straight to bed. Almost straight to bed really, he stopped to kiss Rosie hello and then dragged himself into his bedroom and John haven't heard of him since.

So here was John now, fireplace, book and tea in place. It wasn't even mid-day yet, so he promised himself that if in two hours he hadn't heard a word from Sherlock he would worry then, but really, he was probably just bothering Molly at Bart's or Lestrade for some cases or up to something with his homeless network.

So John didn't worry, and instead enjoyed his peace and quiet.

It was almost eleven when John heard movement from Sherlock's bedroom, and shortly after the bathroom, and realised that Sherlock wasn't out at all.  _ Odd _ , he thought. He noticed then that the water was running for longer than usual but it was not the shower.  _ Definitely odd, _ he thought again, _ especially for Sherlock and his precisely-timed habits _ . After another moment the water closed and the bathroom door swung open. Steps were heard crossing the hallway and across the kitchen and then finally Sherlock came into John's view.

He looked awful. He was wearing yesterday's clothes; his socks, trousers and shirt (with a few buttons undone), and his hair was a mess. But especially his face, horribly pale (even for him, this was worse than usual) and with big bags under his tired, half-closed eyes.

He stumbled his way to the couch, tripping and almost falling over the coffee table. Once he reached John, he lowered himself into the couch, carefully placing his head on John's lap, facing his belly where he buried his face, his breath reaching John's skin even though layers of clothing, and laying across the couch, placing his feet on the other end.

John instinctively placed down his book and wrapped one arm around his body, bringing him closer to himself, and placed his other hand on his hair, carefully caressing his curls.

“Something wrong?” He asked, definitely concerned. Sherlock mumbled something into his belly as a response but John didn't quite catch it. “Sorry, what?” He asked again and moved back an inch into the sofa to make some space for Sherlock to talk freely.

“Headache,” He mumbled again, this time more clearly. “Migraine really,” he added, almost like an afterthought. John gave a non committal hum and resumed petting his hair, knowing already that there wasn't much to do for Sherlock's migraines, the best option being to sleep then off.

So they stayed like that for a long while, Sherlock pressed into John's belly, trying to sleep (or at least John hoped he was trying to), John playing with his hair and drawing circles into his back, moving his arm once every few moments to turn the page of his book which was now balanced on Sherlock's side. 

Eventually, John's tea disappeared and a while later he started getting hungry, but he would've hated to disturb Sherlock, who seemed like he had finally fallen asleep, so he ignored it and kept going, completely immersed on his book and repetitive hand movements on Sherlock's head.

Sometime later, some long time later, he would wake up, unaware of falling asleep, and would find the sky already dark, but the fire still shining. Sherlock still on his lap, with his arms hugging him tightly, his own hands in Sherlock's back and hair, just as they were before. If it wasn't for the book on the floor and the now dark sky he wouldn't've noticed he'd fallen asleep at all.

“Hi,” Sherlock said moving a bit and looking up at him.

“Hullo,” John said, his voice rough. “Slept anything you?” He asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “Woke up when Molly arrived with Rosie. She left her downstairs with Mrs. H. Been thinking for a while now.”

John nodded, “Good. You feeling any better?”

“Yes, quite,” he said and hugged John closer, pressing his face against his jumper again.

John hummed softly in content and hugged him closer. “Hungry?” He asked. “We should eat something. You haven't eaten all day.” Sherlock shaked his head. “Tea and something to eat and we'll go to bed ok?”

After some nagging he managed to get Sherlock out of his lap for just enough to get up. He set to make tea and look for something they could eat settling for some biscuits. He then took them to the sitting room and placed them on the coffee table. Sherlock instantly sat up a bit and reached for his tea.

“It's hot, don't burn yourself,” John warned. “Eat some, would you?” He said as he settled down next to him on the sofa. As soon as he sat down Sherlock wrapped himself around him again in a side-hug, laying his face on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while, each drinking their tea, John occasionally feeding biscuits to Sherlock in between the ones he ate himself. 

“If you go downstairs now you'll wake them both. You know Mrs. Hudson already laid her down and she herself went to bed at least an hour ago,” Said Sherlock, as always knowing exactly what John was thinking.

“Ok,” John said, hugging Sherlock just a bit closer. “Let’s go to bed,” He said and pressed a small kiss on the top of Sherlock's head.

They got up and John carried their mugs to the kitchen while Sherlock went to the bathroom first. When John was done he knocked lightly on the half-open door to the bathroom and came inside just as Sherlock was finishing washing his face. They washed their teeth side by side smiling at each other on the mirror and when they were done Sherlock left to change, letting John finish his own night-routine. A few minutes later John followed Sherlock to his bedroom -their bedroom really, they slept together most of the time- and found him already on bed with his pajama pants and one of John's old t-shirts on. John stripped down to his pants and vest and climbed into bed next to him.

They took a moment to arrange themselves and ended up each on their side, facing each other, with Sherlock's face buried on John's chest, one arm to his side, the other hugging John, John's face against Sherlock's curls, hugging him tightly, one arm going under his face, the other over his waist.

John pressed another light kiss on Sherlock's curls and received one on his chest.

“You are extremely cuddly today,” John said. “Any particular reason?” He asked.

Sherlock shaked his head and looked up to John. “I like you, it's cold and you are warm, you smell nice, I like hearing and feeling your heartbeat, there are a few particular reasons.”

“Idiot,” John said with a smile and pressed a small peck to his mouth. Sherlock smiled back and buried his face on his chest again. “Goodnight,” mumbled John.

“Goodnight John.” And shortly after they felt asleep.

Maybe the next morning they were awoken by an energetic toddler jumping on their bed, and maybe said toddler spent all day hyper-energised because she was allowed to have way too many, way too sweet, chocolate biscuits for breakfast, and maybe John had a not at all peaceful nor quiet day, but it was an amazing day nonetheless.

And yes, John loved a good quiet and peaceful day, but ending a tiring, high-energy, let's-play-together-all-day-long, day in bed with his two favourite people in the world? Those were his favourite days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! juli here. thanks for reading! i hope you liked it, id love to know what you think, if you have any advice/recommendations, anything at all! fell free to comment, its higly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thisisnotjuli) on my personal blog and [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanishjuli) on my fandoms blog!


End file.
